Appreciated
by Sandman Sam
Summary: Cas wants to know more about Valentine's Day, but Dean doesn't seem to care very much for the holiday. Adorable Sam. Destiel. Kisses! Present by Nonny request. SHENANIGANS!


"Come on, we deserve a day off. Let's hit the diner for some lunch and then drive around a bit." Dean suggested, stretching happily as the trio climbed out of the diner.

"You seem quite enthused, Dean." Cas commented.

"It's just because they supposedly have the best apple pie in the state here." Sam spoke up.

"Hey, let a man enjoy the little things." Dean countered, taking a booth seat.

Cas shrugged and slid in beside Dean, Sam taking the space opposite.

"I'll be with you in just a moment." The waitress called over.

Cas glanced around the diner, watching in interest as people swapped small boxes and smiles, giving kisses on cheeks and laughing over small tokens.

"Is there some sort of celebration going on today?" Cas asked.

"Oh right, it's February 14th." Sam realized. "Valentine's Day."

"What is the purpose of this day?" Cas asked.

"Commercialism." Dean grumbled. "Fake promises and expensive flowers all for one mushy, commercialized day."

"Dean's never cared much for this particular holiday since we were kids." Sam gave a little smile.

"Most people seem to enjoy the tradition of it." Cas mused, looking around.

"Yeah, most people." Sam nodded, looking at an elderly couple holding hands at the counter.

"Hello!" A small girl came up to their table. "These are for you!"

She pulled out three cards and laid them out on the table.

"Aren't you too young to be working a postal service?" Cas asked.

"I'm delivering Valentines!" She chirped. "See?"

She showed him the brightly colored cards.

"What purpose do they serve?" He asked.

"You show people you love them, and that you think about them, and that they're special to you!" She giggled. "Or you can give them to strangers to brighten their day!"

"Amy, come along." An older man called from the door.

"Coming!" She rushed toward him. "Can we stop by Rory's?"

Sam laughed and looked at the cards, they were crinkled and over-colored with cheap markers.

"They're cute."

"They're kindling." Dean corrected.

"You'd burn these?" Cas asked.

"It's not like I'm about to start a collection." Dean shrugged. "Where would I keep them? My china cabinet?"

"You should keep one Cas, it'll be like a token, for memories sake." Sam pushed one of the cards over to him.

Cas held it for a moment, examining it closely before slipping it in his pocked.

After everyone had eaten and Dean had bought some pie to go, they roamed around town for a while, looking at what little it offered. Most stores were decorated for Valentine's Day so Dean didn't care to stay around them much. Cas decided to break away from the brothers for a little while, promising to meet back at the motel.

"Hey, we got a call from Bobby, he wants us at his place by Sunday to help him out with some stuff." Dean explained when Cas appeared that evening.

"Okay." He nodded.

"You alright?" Dean looked up from his guns, Cas was being quiet...even by Cas standards.

Cas pulled out a small box and set it down on the desk in front of Dean.

"It's tradition that you open it and look surprised." Cas explained.

"Cas, you didn't buy-"

"Just open it, Dean." Cas nodded.

Dean let out a sigh and opened the small velvet box only to find an old looking leather bracelet with emblems scratched around the surface.

"Those are angel symbols. For protection." Cas said.

"Where did you-?" Dean trailed off, not even sure if he wanted to know.

Cas leaned forward and kissed Dean's cheek, lingering just long enough to make Dean flustered.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Dean." Cas said.

Dean looked speechless, glancing at the bracelet and then to the angel.

"Everyone should appreciate a day when people go out of their way to say others mean something to them and know they are appreciated back." Cas explained.

"Cas, I-..." Dean swallowed and cleared his throat. "Happy Valentine's Day, Cas. I appreciate it...and you."

Cas smiled, looking happy and satisfied with Dean's words while Sam snickered.

"I think I'll just take another walk or two around the motel." Sam announced, jacket already in hand.


End file.
